Ex Corde
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No hay victoria sin sacrificio/ Para Kendra LovegoodUchiha por el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

_Responde a la segunda petición de Kendra LovegoodUchiha._

* * *

_**Ex Corde**_

_**—.—**_

* * *

.

—Mami. — El pequeño balbuceo vino del bebé con un penacho de cabello rojo fuego y ojos castaños.

Ginny reía mientras le hacía gestitos y alzaba la cuchara llena de papilla, jugando al avión para que el bebé cediera. Harry hablaba con Andrómeda mientras veía a su novia y a su ahijado reír confiados en medio de la salita. Había sido una mañana estupenda, un día estupendo y prometía ser una tarde y noche estupendos, al menos lo mejor que podían en medio de toda la reconstrucción física y mental de todos tras la guerra. Harry había acudido con Ginny para poder pasar un rato con Teddy, a quien de ahora en adelante cuidarían cada vez que tuvieran tiempo, estaban intentando prepararse para lo que aquello significaba, pocas horas de sueños, más trabajo pero sabían que merecía la pena.

Que le debían a Tonks y Lupin demasiado y cuidar a su pequeño hijo nunca sería suficiente.

Pero, por supuesto, nunca se habían preparado para aquello.

Andrómeda dejó caer la taza del té que tomaba, y la sonrisa débil en su demacrado rostro se esfumó. Ahogó un sollozo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos del dolor. La cuchara resbaló de los dedos de Ginny que miró a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; aturdida y destrozada. Él, por su parte, tragó ruidosamente y fue a su lado sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Mami. — Repitió el bebé alzando las pequeñas manitas.

—Mi a…amor. — Ginny lo alzó en brazos después de un largo instante de dudas y dolor. Cada balbuceo era como un puñal al corazón. Recordó a Tonks, tan alegre y joven, tan llena de vida y llena de sueños; recordó a Lupin, tan amable y generoso, tan dichoso y tan bueno. E inevitablemente recordó a su propio hermano y lloró mientras lo meció en brazos —. Mi amor.

—Ginny. — Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué se suponía que tenían qué hacer en ese instante?

—Mami. — Teddy sonrió risueño.

—Mami está contigo. — Dijo Ginny limpiándose airada las lágrimas —. Está contigo siempre, en tu corazón. Mami y papi están contigo siempre, mi amor. — Fue hacia la repisa donde reposaban unas fotos enmarcadas. Desde un cuadro Tonks y Lupin sonreían feliz e ignorantes, la única foto de ellos dos luego de su secreto matrimonio —. Aquí están, míralos, Teddy. Ellos son mami y papi. Ellos s-son…e-ellos…— La voz se le rompió mientras los señalaba.

Las pérdidas eran recientes y las heridas estaban frescas, no había modo de que ni siquiera la inquebrantable Ginny Weasley escapara del dolor y las lágrimas. Harry se levantó de su sitio y los abrazó dándole un beso en la sien antes de susurrar.

—Tus padres fueron las personas más valientes que conocí, fueron como mi padre, como mi madre. Murieron construyendo un mundo mejor para sus hijos, y tú estarás orgulloso de ellos, Teddy. Crecerás conociéndolos, lo prometo.

Andrómeda lloró y rió en su sitio, desolada y anhelante. Porque ese niño era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, porque ese niño ahora lo era todo y conforme creciera y fuera consciente de la cruda verdad sufriría, porque no importaría cuánto cariño le diera ella, cuanto cariño le dieran Harry, Ginny o los Weasley, no importaría porque nadie podría reemplazar el amor de sus padres muertos.

Y era cierto, porque Teddy crecía, día con día, semana con semana, mes con mes y año con año. Y era listo y despierto, era risueño y tierno, era un niño que aprendía a formar sílabas y palabras, que reía y jugaba, que alzaba los brazos y esperaba que lo cargaran. Que corría detrás de Harry, que imitaba a Ginny, que reía con las bromas de Ron y George, que ponía atención a los cuentos de Hermione, que aprendía con Neville y Luna y que era amado por todos.

Pero era un niño que no era tonto, porque vio como la pancita de Fleur creció y luego nació Victorie, con quien jugaba y balbuceaba cosas que solo ellos entendían, vio a Bill alzarla y llenarla de besos y regalos. Vio la pequeña y unida familia que conformaban y lo comparó con Harry y con Ginny que siempre le sonreían, que le mimaban y le cuidaban, que le contaban una historia antes de dormir y le enseñaban la única foto de mami y papi.

Andrómeda fue la primera que tuvo que lidiar con aquella difícil pregunta que hizo cuando tenía cinco años.

— ¿Dónde están mami y papi?

La mujer perdió la sonrisa cuando se inclinó para besarlo.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Teddy…

— ¿Por qué no están conmigo?

—Están en el cielo, cariño. — Le respondió con una sonrisa triste y dolorosa —. Cuidan de ti desde allí. Harry y Ginny siempre te lo dicen ¿No?

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quisieron mucho y quisieron lo mejor para ti.

Lo mejor para él. Teddy siempre obtenía esa respuesta y aunque probablemente nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él, porque nunca podría llenar ese vacío en su vida, aceptaba con emoción cada pequeña pieza de información que le daban día con día. A veces solía pensar que las cosas pudieron haber sido infinitamente más fáciles para sus padrinos y para su abuelita si nunca le hubiesen inculcado ese amor entrañable y fuerte hacia sus padres, si tan solo lo hubiesen criado sin hablarles de ellos probablemente nunca hubiese añorado conocerlos, era imposible tener afecto a lo que no se conocía, pero él los conocía.

No físicamente realmente, porque solo había estado con ellos unos cuantos días, pero Ginny, Harry y su abuelita le hablaban siempre de su valentía, de su bondad, de la torpeza de su madre, de la testarudez de su padre, hablaban de los pequeños detalles y de los grandes también. Solían sonreír con nostalgia cuando la hora llegaba y lo sentaban en las piernas de cualquiera y comenzaban la charla. A veces Teddy pedía que repitieran algún relato ya conocido y ellos lo complacían sin peros, incluso añadían otras cosas que antes habían pasado por alto.

No todos eran halagos, a veces había dureza en sus palabras cuando recordaban algo porque sus padres eran humanos y tenían defectos como todos, hablar sobre héroes valientes y perfectos no hacía justicia a su memoria.

Ellos nunca se cansaban de responder a sus preguntas, repetitivas a veces, cansadas casi siempre. Parecían disfrutar de su complacencia, parecían felices de poder llenar con palabras la ausencia de esas dos personas que habían muerto para poder crear un mundo mejor.

La guerra siempre involucraba una parte de la historia.

Teddy iba a Hogwarts desde que nació, no recordaba sus primeras visitas por supuesto, pero desde los tres años ya se había familiarizado con el castillo y sus torres, con el lago y la magia que habitaba en todo el sitio. Una vez al año, en el aniversario, el cumpleaños de Victoire, iban a Hogwarts a visitar el cementerio de los caídos.

Un detalle que simbolizaba lo que muchos habían deseado al combatir en aquella terrible batalla. Teddy lo escuchaba a menudo.

—Por nuestros hijos.

—Por el futuro.

—Por lo que amamos y por lo que amaríamos si sobrevivíamos.

—Por todo eso peleamos, y Hogwarts era nuestro recordatorio de que nuestro mundo era para protegerlo, porque otras personas caminarían por esos pasillos, otras personas aprenderían hechizos y amarían y se fortalecerían. Y esas otras personas serían nuestros hijos.

—Tus padres tomaron esa misma opción, Teddy. — Le decía Harry mientras caminaban a través del césped hacia las puertas abiertas de aquel cementerio.

Siempre encontraba una muchedumbre aguardando, todos llorando, todos esperando algunas palabras reconfortantes, algunos saludando a su padrino y quitándole de en medio. La primera vez que sucedió eso Teddy quiso correr e irse porque se sentía solo y asustado en medio de un mar de personas vestidas de negro y envueltos en llanto. Una manita pequeña y cálida le había rescatado, y al volverse había visto una pequeña y perfecta carita y una sonrisa risueña.

Victorie.

—Papá está con la abuela, están llorando. — Le dijo con una sonrisa triste —. Siempre lloran en esta fecha ¿no?

—Tío Fred. — Murmuró Teddy inconscientemente al instante. Nunca le habían dejado fuera de la familia, había crecido llamando tíos y tías a todos aunque no compartieran sangre. Solo había faltado un poco para empezar a pensar en Victoire como una prima, pero por alguna razón esa conexión nunca se había establecido.

—Tío Fred. — Repitió ella pensativa — ¿Quieres ver algo?

— ¿Eh?

—Ven.

Le había llevado entre la multitud aprovechando la confusión de aquellos primeros minutos en que todos saludaban a todos. Teddy se había sentido fuera de lugar, añoraba a unos padres que no conocía, añoraba un cariño que nunca tendría, y en aquel lugar nada podía responder a sus interminables preguntas. Pero Victorie no conocía eso, le llevó a rastras hacia una tumba que estaba justo a unos pocos metros de la estatua de cuatro magos en la mitad del cementerio.

En Memoria de Fred Fabián Weasley

_Nemo patriam quia magna est amat, sed quia sua__1_

Hijo, hermano y amigo

1978-1998

— ¿Qué dice? — Preguntó confundido intentando y fallando en deletrear aquellas inentendibles palabras.

—Nadie ama su patria porque sea grande, sino porque es suya. — Contestó una voz suave y melancólica detrás de ellos.

Victorie le soltó la mano cuando vio a Ginny Potter ir hacia ellos con una mirada triste y acongojada.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Teddy? Harry y yo estábamos buscándote, casi nos matas del susto, mi amor.

Teddy intentó no balbucear, pero sintió las primeras lágrimas picar sus ojos.

—Esas personas…querían hablar con mi padrino…yo estorbaba. — Susurró avergonzado.

Ginny endureció la mirada y se agachó para estar a su altura. Le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente antes de susurrarle con fiereza—. Nunca, nunca repitas eso de nuevo, Teddy. ¿Está claro?, Harry, Andrómeda y yo te amamos, daríamos la vida por ti si fuese necesario. No _estorbas_, nunca lo harías.

—Yo no quiero…que mueran por mí. — Susurró sintiéndose miserable.

Victorie se acercó y le tomó de la mano de nuevo mientras oía a su madrina exhalar un suspiro comprensivo.

—Quiero pensar que puedo entenderte, mi amor. — Le dijo con dulzura —. Perdí a un hermano en la guerra, perderlo fue increíblemente doloroso y terrible, fue como si cortaran una parte de mí. Pero Fred sabía, y tus padres sabían, que de no luchar esa batalla nunca hubiéramos tenido paz. Ellos te amaban, te aman aun y dónde estén ellos velan por ti, y cuando amas a alguien como ellos te amaron a ti comprenderás que incluso la muerte no es algo desagradable ni terrible si puedes darle a esa persona un mundo mejor.

— ¿Aunque ya no estén? — Preguntó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Aunque ya no estén. — Confirmó Ginny atrapándolo a él y a Victoire en un asfixiante abrazo —. Porque sabes que ellos no querrían que tu llorarás eternamente, porque mi hermano, porque Tonks y Lupin esperaban que tu disfrutarás del mundo que ellos ayudaron a construir.

—Cuando crezcas y mires atrás los recordarás con cariño, atesoraras cada pequeño momento o palabras que tengas de ellos y vivirás orgulloso de las personas que fueron. — Esa vez no fue Ginny quien habló. Ella miró a través de las no derramadas lágrimas cómo Harry iba hacia ellos. Los demás Weasley les seguían. Él hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Teddy sabía parte del terrible pasado de su padrino, de sus pérdidas que seguramente eran peores que las suyas —. Cuando mires atrás no será para llorar, solo será para recordar lo bueno, lo mejor y poder construir un futuro en paz. Tus padres te amaron, Teddy, como mis padres, mi padrino y muchos me quisieron, eso tuvo su elevado precio, me costó aceptarlo conforme fui creciendo. Solo tienes seis años, probablemente duela más de lo que me dolió a mí, o tal vez aun no eres completamente consciente de todo pero quiero que sepas que comprenderás su sacrificio y lo aceptarás.

Teddy asintió.

— ¿Dejará de doler? — Murmuró tanteando su pecho. Cuando no sentía felicidad o emoción con cada relato sentía mucho dolor. Recordaba a Victorie y sus padres, y añoraba que esas personas de las que le hablaban pasaran un momento con él.

Lentamente Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

—No, nunca deja de doler, pero cuando aceptes eso comprenderás y eso bastará para seguir adelante.

—Está bien.

Harry lo cargó y Ginny cargó a Victorie, caminaron juntos hacia la multitud para escuchar las palabras solemnes, el recordatorio de la guerra y el alto precio que se había pagado por aquello. Después de esa primera vez Harry nunca lo había dejado solo de nuevo, esquivaba como podía a quienes querían saludarlo demasiado efusivamente y le contaba más cosas. Ginny solía cargarlo y hacerlo reír cuando estaba al borde de las lágrimas y cuando la ceremonia terminaba él corría con cada uno de ellos al lado e iba hacia la tumba conjunta de sus padres. Tenía una inscripción parecida a la de tío Fred.

Latín. Con el tiempo le habían ayudado a comprender algunas frases.

En memoria de Remus John Lupin

En memoria de Nymphadora Tonks

_Nulla victoria sine sacrificio est__2_

_Fortis est ut mors dilectio__3_

Hijo, amigo y padre

Hija, amiga, y madre

_1960-1998_

_1973-1998_

—_Ex Corde__4_ — Susurró Teddy como hacía año con año desde que aprendió el significado de esas palabras "De corazón". Era un _"gracias"_ por todo lo que hicieron, por haberlo amado y luchado porque el mundo fuese mejor.

—_Nulla victoria sine sacrificio est._ — Repitió Victorie a su lado como siempre.

—No hay victoria sin sacrificio. — Asintió él comprendiendo cada frase que ahora había. Sus padrinos habían hecho poner aquellas sabias palabras, tal como tío George lo había hecho con la frase en la tumba de tío Fred. Con diez años Teddy ya podía pronunciar casi todo a la perfección. Una vez al mes iba a dejar flores y a platicar con ellos, solía hablar y hablar sobre las cosas que le habían contado, reía solo y pensaba en todo lo que sabía y conocía.

—_Fortis est ut mors dilectio._ — Pronunció Victorie con elegancia, quizá por su lado veela o por su ascendencia francesa tenía una postura exquisita difícil de igualar y Fleur se encargaba de que dominara el francés tan bien como el inglés, al parecer eso le facilitaba un poco el habla de otros idiomas —. El amor es fuerte como la muerte. — Tradujo —. Tus padres fueron valientes.

— Lo sé. — Teddy sonrió levemente, triste y orgulloso —. En un año podré verlos todo el tiempo.

— A mí me faltan todavía dos, pero cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, ¿Podré venir contigo como siempre?

— No te perdonaría si fuese de otra forma. — Le susurró con timidez cogiéndole de la mano.

Victoire le sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿En qué casa crees que estarás?

—No lo sé, Harry dice que soy valiente, Ginny dice que soy leal y fuerte y que saqué la torpeza de mi madre.

—Eso no puedes negarlo.

—Tengo todo un repertorio sobre mi cabeza. — Dijo Teddy con cariño —. Mi abuela fue Sltyherin, mi madre Hufflepuff, mi padre y mi padrino Gryffindor, quizá sea Ravenclaw, eso completaría el paquete.

—No veo que ames muchos los estudios.

—Puedo ser un merodeador. — Cuchicheó con los ojos brillando de excitación.

— ¿Merodeador?

—Oh, sí, Harry me lo contó, mi padre y sus amigos…— Comenzó a relatar la historia más fascinante en la vida de su padre. Teddy solía saltar de diversión cada vez que oía de aquellas travesuras lejanas, cuando Harry le contaba con lujos de detalles las piezas de información que había logrado rescatar con el tiempo. Incluso le había dado la capa de invisibilidad un tiempo y le había enseñado a usar el mapa.

Por supuesto la capa no le servía de mucho, solía tropezarse con los bordes y caía casi siempre por su lamentable sutileza. El mapa era un gran tesoro y en palabras de su padrino era tan suyo como de él, porque ambos eran hijos de merodeadores, era su reliquia, una un tanto peculiar y que sin duda había sacado canas a todos los profesores. Pero los ojos de Teddy se encendían de emoción cuando veía el mapa y comprendía exactamente lo útil que podía ser.

Los días en que lloraba a sus padres ante la menor cosa quedaron atrás, Harry tenía razón, al aceptar y comprender su sacrificio podía recordarlos con cariño y amor, el dolor persistía levemente, como un leve pinchazo en el corazón, la prueba de que perdurarían en sus recuerdos por siempre. Tal vez se debió a la llegada de todo el batallón Weasley como solía decir Ginny en broma cuando llegaba Navidad, lo que al principio fue solo Teddy y Victoire en un cortísimo tiempo fueron muchísimas más. Teddy tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que Harry y Ginny tuvieran sus propios hijos: James, Albus y Lily.

Creció y cuidó de ellos como si fuesen sus propios hermanos pero pronto quedó claro que James, el mayor era un total torbellino de caos y travesuras. Así Teddy comenzó a inclinarse más y más por el lado pícaro de las cosas.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts fue mucho mejor. Quedó en Gryffindor y fue un travieso niño que corría entre las piernas de los chicos mayores para escapar de sus castigos. La directora sin embargo solía sonreír cuando él ponía cara de inocente ante la lectura de sus logros.

—No me convencerá, Señor Lupin, su padre solía poner esa misma expresión. — Había cariño en el rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Mi padre? — Teddy solía saltar de interés al instante. Su cabello negro se volvía de un color más claro y sus ojos marrones cambiaban a azules.

—Sí, su padre. Puede que el Señor Black y el Señor Potter fueran los más traviesos, pero el Señor Lupin no se quedaba atrás, personalmente creo que perfeccionaba las bromas para que no quedaran evidencias de su culpabilidad. Así que como ve no me puede engañar como hace con sus padrinos.

—Nunca puedo engañar a Ginny. — Se quejaba Teddy enfurruñado pero aquellos pequeños relatos de sus padres merecían todas las detenciones del mundo —. Las sabe todas.

—Creció con unos hermanos que ciertamente pudieron superar a su padre y sus amigos. — McGonagall sacudía la cabeza, detrás de ella el retrato de Albus Dumbledore sonreía risueño —. La Señorita Weasley…la Señora Potter — Se corrigió —, no es ingenua. Harry por otro lado…

—Mi padrino no es ingenuo. — Defendía Teddy.

—Es comprensivo, aunque tiene algo de mal genio.

—No ha visto a mis abuelas ni a mis tías. — Ciertamente en el _"abuelas"_ estaban incluidas Molly Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks.

McGonagall solía sonreír ante esa frase, siempre repetitiva y mientras le dictaba el castigo decía en voz baja —. Oh, sí, créeme que sí. — Después de todo había sido Molly Weasley quien acabó asesinado a Bellatrix Lestrange.

También había alusiones a su madre, ese primer año y el último de la profesora Sprout, ella le pasó la mano con cariño por el pelo que ese día lo llevaba del color del fuego. Negro y rojo, solía imitar esas combinaciones casi inconscientemente. Había tropezado golpeándose contra la mesa y echado abajo tres macetas de plantas venenosas. Con el estrépito la profesora se había asomado, lejos de regañarlo había reído.

—Nyhmphadora solía hacer lo mismo. Veo que ha sacado también esa cualidad.

— ¿Nyhmphadora? — Sabía que su madre odiaba que la llamaran así.

La profesora rió mientras agitaba la varita para reparar todo.

—Oh, sí, como se ponía cuando la llamaban así. Chillaba y agitaba los puños, incluso su cabello se ponía rojo de la rabia. Aunque usted no necesita estar enojado para tener ese color de cabello.

—Harry decía que lo llevaba de colores chillones.

—Rosa, verde, purpura, amarillo…todo lo que otros consideraban raro, extraño y aberrante. — Citó la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff —. Le pregunté una vez por qué lo hacía.

— ¿Qué respondió? — Preguntó con avidez.

Ella sonrió con cariño al responder.

—Que ella no tenía por qué complacer al mundo, sus gustos eran sus gustos y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de eso.

Eran pequeños detalles que después de todo ni Harry ni Ginny, ni siquiera su abuela tenían en mano, detalles que guardaba como oro y que solían hacerle reír con cariño en la noche. Detalles más dulces y menos amargos.

Después de eso comenzó a llevar el cabello de color morado. Le confería atractivo se decía a sí mismo. Victorie rió a carcajadas la primera vez que lo vio con ese look pero lo aceptó casi al instante, se había encogido de hombros cuando le preguntó y respondió:

—Repito lo que te dijo esa profesora, ¿Por qué tienes que complacer al mundo? Papá a menudo dice que cada uno debe vivir su vida como desea, sin arrepentirse de nada, para que cuando mire hacia atrás no tenga que lamentarse por algo que pudo hacer y que no hizo por _"el qué dirán"_

—La abuela no estaba contenta.

—Mi abuela tampoco aceptó que papá tuviera el cabello largo y usara pendientes de colmillos en su juventud. — Le confió Victoire tranquilamente —. Pero a mamá eso le encantó.

— ¿En serio? — A Teddy se le hacía difícil creer que Fleur aceptara aquello.

La sonrisa de Victorie fue brillante.

—Si, dijo que desde la primera vez que lo vio captó todo lo que era papá: un espíritu libre, y lo amó por eso, porque vivía constantemente sin que le importara nada más que su felicidad. No tenía por qué hacer felices a otros si no lo era él primero. Mamá dejó toda su elegancia y su aristocracia por esa libertad. A ella le gustó papá como era y ¿Sabes? — Victorie se sonrojó sutilmente y apartó la mirada de él para enfocarla en el mar y el sol del atardecer. Teddy le miró fijamente —. A mí me gusta cómo te ves.

El cabello y las mejillas de Teddy se pusieron del mismo color del cabello de Ginny.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me gustas. — Confesó con timidez cogiéndole de la mano.

No se miraron a los ojos después de eso, pero cuando pasaron más tarde ante la llamada de Ginny y Fleur estaban radiantes.

Aquello fue el principio de un amor que habría de madurar con el tiempo, Teddy apenas tenía doce y Victoire cumplía los once. Pero aquello se fortaleció conforme el tiempo siguió pasando. Teddy aprendía más de sus padres y de aquello que sentía por Victoire, a menudo escuchaba nuevas cosas y a veces repetían otras pero era feliz con todo eso.

Y lo fue más cuando llegó a su séptimo año e hizo por primera vez el encantamiento Patronus correctamente, y fue más que humo y vapor.

—Solo tienes que concentrarte en un momento feliz. — Le decía Neville con rigor mientras veía su empeño. Neville era cercano a la familia y había crecido conociéndolo tanto como a cualquier Weasley, por lo tanto él había sido su primera opción desde el principio cuando se propuso aprender eso para probar que podía dominar hechizos complejos y entrar al departamento de _aurores. _

Harry no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

—Prometí cuidarte y ser un auror te expone a muchos riesgos. — Había dicho con tono firme, como dando fin a una discusión que apenas había comenzado.

—No más que lo que tú pasaste. Son tiempos de paz.

—En tiempos de paz la guerra no es algo ajeno. Es mi última palabra.

—Ginny…

—Teddy, quiero apoyarte, lo sabes, pero temo por ti.

Neville había escuchado con el ceño fruncido sus quejas, había sido bastante difícil de convencer pues no solo era amigo cercano de su padrino sino que también le era leal. La perspectiva del parecido familiar entre ambos con algunas diferencias había sido lo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer, eso y que Luna había intercedido a su favor, pues era la única aparte de Ginny y Hannah que podía convencer a Neville de cualquier cosa. Y Luna estaba con él. Siendo profesor de Herbología cualquiera pensaría que no tenía nada que enseñar en el campo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero nadie, especialmente él podía olvidar que Neville era un Héroe de Guerra, conocido mundialmente, una figura famosa y un ex auror.

Los motivos que le habían orillado a aquella decisión habían sido los mismos que le hacían llevar el cabello morado o dejar flores día a día en las tumbas de sus padres. No complacería al mundo. Quería velar por un mundo mejor, como hicieron sus padres que murieron por honor y por él. No quería probar nada, solo quería hacer lo correcto, quería poder ayudar a que el mundo que amaba fuese un lugar tranquilo. Sus padres lo hicieron ¿Por qué él no?

—Lo intento. — Rechinó sintiéndose débil ante los malos recuerdos que el falso dementor le traía a la mente.

—No lo suficiente, no cualquier recuerdo, algo poderoso, algo realmente feliz. — Insistía Neville mirándole con decisión —. Tus padres.

—No sé de mis padres más de lo que me han dicho. — Masculló sabiendo que eso no era suficiente.

—Claro que lo sabes, muy en el fondo los conoces como nadie más lo ha hecho. — Le dijo el profesor con conocimiento de causa —. Has un esfuerzo, recuerda esos primeros días, esos momentos enterrados en el fondo de tu mente…recuerda…

Y recordó.

Por el falso dementor, por la debilidad del momento, por la insistencia de Neville…quién sabe, pero recordó.

Ante sus ojos se dibujó una escena extraña, borrosa y triste.

Un hombre, su padre, alzaba a un niño que cambiaba de color de cabello y reía juguetonamente. Le dio un beso susurrando un _"Te amo, lucharé por ti y por tu madre por un lugar mejor". _

Una mujer de cabello rosa que les abrazó y susurró: _"Tú, Remus, y Teddy son lo más importante en mi vida" "Los quiero y moriría con tal de protegerlos"_

"_Los quiero"_

"_Lucharé por los dos"_

El próximo grito que escapó de su boca fue desgarrador, triste y feliz.

— ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! — Y un animal grande y encorvado salió de su varita.

El falso dementor se esfumó y los aplausos de Neville sonaron con fuerza.

— ¡Lo hiciste!

—Lo hice. — Susurró incrédulo y agotado desde su sitio en el suelo. El animal estaba a pocos metros de él, esperando antes de irse.

Teddy se alzó y alzó los dedos en su dirección, el animal fue hacia él y lo lamió dejando una extraña sensación, luego se esfumó en una bruma plateada.

—Fue…fue…

—Un hombre lobo. — Dijo Neville alzándole y palmeándole la espalda con orgullo —. Lo lograste, Teddy.

Un hombre lobo, como su padre.

—Harry tenía razón. — Susurró sintiéndose dichoso y miserable al mismo tiempo —. Mis padres viven en mí.

—Lo hacen. — Neville le entendió perfectamente —. Esta noche tu padre ha vuelto a Hogwarts para recorrer sus pasillos a tu lado.

—Mi padre…

—Come un poco de chocolate.

—No es eso…

—Ve y descansa.

—No, iré con Victorie, debo hablar con ella.

—Bueno, si quieres hacer eso…pero que Minerva no te pille, ¿Vale?, recuerda que yo soy el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y después también soy el culpable por andar ocultando sus travesuras.

Teddy rió levemente, Neville le pasaba algunas cosas pero no muchas, después de todo era bastante estricto, y no aguantaba las injusticias.

Una hora después, más de medianoche, mientras llevaba a Victorie de la mano en dirección al cementerio con ella medio dormida y él bastante despierto, Teddy sabía lo que debía hacer. Se detuvo un momento para mirar la inscripción en las puertas y tradujo su significado por costumbre, porque siempre hacía eso.

— "_Satis vixi; invictus enim morior_"5 — Dijo —. He vivido bastante pues muero sin haber sido vencido…creo que finalmente comprendo todo a la perfección. — Añadió en un susurro.

—Quiere decir que lograron sus objetivos, que el mal no venció, nosotros estamos aquí, somos prueba de eso. — Le dijo Victorie soñolienta —. Creí que lo habías entendido hace bastante tiempo, Teddy. Y ¿Qué hacemos a esta hora aquí? Si Neville nos pilla…

—Tengo su permiso.

—Tal vez de él, pero no creo que la directora te haya firmado nada.

—Merecerá la pena. Hoy finalmente he podido hacer un patronus corpóreo.

Victorie pestañeó despertándose de golpe.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — Preguntó aturdida primero y radiante luego. Se lanzó a abrazarle gritando de alegría — ¡Lo hiciste!

—Sí. — Teddy la abrazó aspirando el aroma sutil, elegante y enloquecedor que ella emanaba —. Lo hice.

— ¿Qué fue?

—No es un _"qué",_ sino más bien un _"quién"_ — Victorie arqueó las cejas sin comprender, pero el asombro y la excitación en los ojos de Teddy le hizo callar su pregunta y dejar que él mismo respondiera — ¡Fue mi padre, Vic! ¡Mi padre!

— ¿Tu…padre? — Repitió sin comprender.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Asintió el de forma entusiasta reanudando su caminata. Pasaron por algunas tumbas, y ambos al mismo tiempo de forma inconsciente agitaron sus varitas dejando flores por cada lugar que pasaban.

Se detuvieron frente a la tumba de Remus Lupin y Nhymphadora Tonks.

— ¿Teddy?

—Mis padres viven en mí, lo sé, lo comprendí hace mucho tiempo pero solo hoy cuando mi patronus se convirtió en un hombre lobo lo acepté realmente. Hoy también recordé una cosa, recordé cuanto me amaban, lo recordé por mí mismo y por sus propias palabras, Vic.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Teddy.

—Por eso te he traído aquí. — Le sostuvo con firmeza y miró a las lápidas de sus padres —. Papá, mamá, hemos estado aquí muchas veces y nunca hice esto…pero supongo que debo practicar…quiero decir, Bill me matará cuando sea más formal pero ahora quiero que ustedes lo sepan primero. — Victoire ensanchó los ojos al comprender lo que iba a hacer —. Esta mujer que tengo a mi lado se llama Victorie Weasley y es probablemente una de las mujeres más hermosas que exista en Hogwarts, tiene sangre veela, eso cuenta mucho. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, Victorie le dio en las costillas pero él se puso serio casi al instante —. Pero no importa, no la quise por eso, y no la quiero ni la querré por su belleza sino por cómo es, por su cariño, por su bondad, porque estuvo conmigo en todos esos momentos, en los buenos y los malos, y tiene más compasión de la que cualquier persona puede tener. Quiero que sepan que yo la amo, y sí, soy joven y dicen que el amor juvenil es más voluble que el carácter de las mujeres, pero lo que yo siento no es algo que nació de la nada, se fortaleció con el tiempo, a través de años de cariño, comprensión y química. Quiero que sepan que vuestro sacrificio mereció la pena, hoy quiero presentarles a mi futura esposa, con ella quiero compartir esta vida que ustedes me dieron y protegieron a costa de las suyas, padre, madre…Los quiero, los querré siempre y prometo vivir sin lamentar nada. ¿Aceptan mis palabras? ¿Las aceptas tú, Victorie Weasley?

La miró, ella lloraba emocionada y encantada.

Le sonrío tímidamente, su cabello se oscureció un poco como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Aceptas mi promesa? — Preguntó.

Ella le saltó encima chillando, y cómo no, en ese momento su torpeza hizo gala y cayó hacia atrás tropezando con alguna piedra y llevando a Victorie consigo. Ella rió y le besó con fervor y amor, él respondió entusiasmado, aliviado y dichoso.

Sus padres estaban con él, Victorie lo aceptaba y lograría que sus padrinos comprendiesen sus razones. Sabía que tarde o temprano tanto Harry como Ginny, e incluso su abuela aceptarían su decisión.

—Gracias, papá, mamá. — Susurró aferrándose a Victorie —. Prometo no desperdiciar su sacrificio. _Ex Corde._

.

* * *

1_Nemo patriam quia magna est amat, sed quia sua (_Nadie ama a su patria porque ella sea grande, sino porque es suya: Seneca)

2 _Nulla victoria sine sacrificio est _(No hay victoria sin sacrificio)

_3__ Fortis est ut mors dilectio_ (El amor es fuerte como la muerte: José Carlos Villaro Gumpert)

_4 __Ex Corde_ (De corazón: Luis Moreira)

5 _Satis vixi; invictus enim morior_ (He vivido bastante pues muero sin haber sido vencido: Cornelius Nepos - Últimas palabras de Epaminondas)

* * *

_:3_

_Aquí está la siguiente petición, espero que te guste también :3 lo hice lo mejor que pude, y en cuanto a lo del latín…no lo pude evitar, adoro el latín xDD, espero que no te moleste._

_Besos._

_Y de nuevo Feliz Navidad! por atrasado :3_

_Bella._


End file.
